Bakugan Wiki:Requests
Place your requests under a NEW header (under the correct area), and add your signature. Title your new header with your name, so we can distinguish it from the rest. Archives #/RFR Archive #/RFA Archive #/RFCM Archive Rollback (RFR) Viper30 I am ready to be a rollback. I have been on this wiki for a long time, I have more than 1,000 edits and I never been blocked for a over a year. Also I want to undo the edits vandals make.I am ready to be a rollback.Reaper was here 11:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Adminship (RFA) Firestormblaze I would ike to be an Admin on this wiki. Only because I have a very strong sense of justice and I can be counted on to do the right thing, when it get's rough. I don't want this position for power, but for justice. I won't block people without going to another admin or crat to see if it's okay. Just to make sure. If action is needed asap I will block for at least an hour or enough time to contact and get a response form an admin. I will make sure I don't abuse my power, and will try to be a better User. I for one believe that power can change a person. For better or for worse. For me it has been for better. Other wikis where I am an admin, have went smoothly. I may seem laid back, and that is because I am. I only drop the hammer when it's time to, and only slam it when it's needed. I prefer NOT to do so. I would prefer to be a nice admin, and not such an abusive, or "mean admin". I want the Users of this wiki to be treated with dignity and respect, and they should be. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we just got a new admin (Zach), so I think we have enough. As they say, too many explosives kill the bomber. --I'm living for my dying wish. 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I think I am mature enough to be an Admin. I want to undo the comments vandals make and the last time I have been blocked was more than a year ago. Also I have more than 1,000 edits and I am an active user on this wiki. :As with FSB's request, we currently have 10 Administrators, and we feel that for now, that's enough. We already have enough busy work with those 10. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator (RFCM) Artemisblossom I want to apply again, because I think I was demoted due to a small isolated event. I said sorry, he said sorry. I now have no problems. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 01:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't think you should be a chat mod again because I think we have enough mods. As seen on Saturdays and Sundays in the mornings (when it is in Australia) there seems to be so many mods on and at night in Australia you are normally not there. Also on the weekdays the admins are normally on the chat and I think you are the same time zone as them. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'to assassinate you with grace and honor!]] 06:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :@Nova - I still want to wait for an admin's response. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 15:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :'HELLO I DIDN'T PUT THIS HERE FOR NOTHING PLEASE. AMANDA PLEASE! LOL BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS MY CHURRO PERSON. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we have enough caht mods as well. And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 21:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :@Sarah - Aww, I really wanted to be a cat. LOL CAHT = CAT. : Really, though? I mean, I'm on wiki, just not chat cause it's pointless, from about 2pm wiki time. So on weekdays, I can patrol that early afternoon shift. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 02:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I say no for two major reasons. One, you haven't proved that you are mature enough to have it. Two, last time I checked, the only real thing you do is complain or troll on the chat. Sorry if you don't agree, but I just call it as I see it. The Demonis Generation 20:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Aizel, fact of the matter is that you will never think I'm a good candidate for anything, and that you yourself troll me by typing things like "Artemis your blood will be in this goblet i am your dark ruler you never escape" EVERYTIME IM ON CHAT. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Redakaibakulover I just wanted to ask if there are still positions for caht monitor. I know i can handle a chat by myself because i have learned alot from All the admins and chat monitors.-Thanks(Red) :First off, way to miss the top of the page telling you to make a new section. Secondly, for now, we have to get things straight with the mess that we've got, so I think we'll hold off on promoting you for now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That was actually her reply, Red And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 22:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC)